La pêche et le mangeur de pastèques
by Pwaro-sama
Summary: Quelques journées dans la vie du jeune Hitsugaya Toushirou et hinamori, alors que celleci est encore à l'académie et que Toushirou est encore une sale petite teigne... Enjoy it ! 0
1. Chapter 1

Hiiii ! ma première fanfic je dois avouer que ça m,émeut profondément TT snif snif on dirait que ma vie vient de commencer ! bon j'arrête de fabuler... Voilà:

-

**La pêche et le mangeur de pastèques.**

Premier district du Rukongai Ouest, un matin comme les autres. Le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis un bon moment, une très belle journée se profilait à l'horizon, pas un nuage en vue. Un petit oiseau sur une branche noueuse déplia ses ailles, s'ébroua quelque peu pour se débarrasser de la rosée matinale agglutinée sur son fin plumage coloré et les replia. Il gonfla ses frêles petits poumons pour entamer son chant mélodieux. Il n'eut le temps que d'.mettre qu'une note qu'il fut atteint par un projectile lancé à grande vitesse, une sandale accompagnée d'un « TA GEULE !!! » retentissant … Dans le vide, il reprit son équilibre, battit des ailes et s'envola plus loin, ers un endroit où sa liberté d'expression serait moins brimée. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés en bataille s'élança pour rapatrier sa sandale en jurant. Il s'exclama pour lui-même :

-Merde, j'étais sûr de m'être débarrassé de cet emmerdeur qui m'empêche de dormir !

Vous l'aviez sûrement reconnu c'était notre petit garçon gentil et rempli de douceur et j'ai nommé… Hitsugaya Toushirou ! (vous pouvez hurler mesdemoiselles…) Il était d'une humeur encore plus massacrante ce matin, à cause du petit volatile qu'il aurait bien cuit à la broche mais aussi à cause d'une autre chose. Aujourd'hui c'était la fin des vacances, Hinamori allait retourner à l'Académie des shinigamis… Il s'assit sur le perron en soupirant. Il secoua la tête, non il n'était pas triste qu'elle parte, quand elle n'était pas là, il avait la paix… Mais si Momo la pisseuse n'était pas là, qui pourrait-il envoyer promener ? Sur qui pourrait-il cracher des pépins de son fruit préféré, la pastèque ?

Justement quand on parle du loup, Toushirou entendit un cri perçant provenant de l'intérieur de la demeure aisée du premier district. Momo venait de se réveiller, en retard. Toushirou soupira une nouvelle fois, Momo était tellement stupide…

En effet, Hinamori Momo venait de se réveiller et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle était en retard. Elle se leva en hurlant :

-Ah ! Je suis en retard !

Tout en cherchant son uniforme d'élève elle lança à son Shirou-chan probablement à l'extérieur :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé Shirou-chan ?

Sa voix venant d'en dehors de la maison lui répondit abruptement :

-Parce que je m'en fous !

Momo s'était accommodée au mauvais caractère de jeune Toushirou. Son attitude et ses remarques blessantes ne l'atteignaient plus. Elle espérait tout de même au fond d'elle-même que son comportement change un jour, qu'il mûrisse un peu. Elle se rendit compte que, plongée dans sa réflexion, elle avait arrêté de se changer, elle était encore en retard et même plus !

Comme tous les matins qu'Hinamori passait à la maison, elle était en retard. Ça, Hitsugaya s'en fichait un peu, c'était son problème si elle était incapable de se lever pour aller à son école de shinigamis adorée. Momo passa à côté de lui, lui ébouriffa les cheveux en disant :

-Aux prochains congés, Shirou-chan !

Et elle partit en trombe, Hitsugaya plaça ses mains en porte-voix et beugla :

-Ne reviens jamais ! Tête de gland !

Momo se retourna avec un immense sourire et sa voix lointaine continua :

-À la prochaine !

Toushirou resta un moment immobile. Ce n'étais plus drôle du tout, elle était vraiment trop étrange… Il l'insultait et elle était pourtant toujours souriante et gentille avec lui, à chaque congé, elle venait le voir, les bras chargés de pastèques pour passer ses journées avec lui. Il regarda le sol en serrant le poing et marmonna :

-Quelle imbécile heureuse…

-\../-

Hinamori courrait dans les couloirs de l'institut comme si une horde de Hollows était à ses trousses. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, elle devait réussir ses études pour réaliser son rêve, intégrer la 5e division de Aizen Sôsuke. Dès la première fois où son regard s'était posé sur l'important personnage, quand il était venu à l'Académie, flanqué de son fidèle lieutenant, Ichimaru Gin, son cœur s'était rempli d'une admiration sans bornes, elle l'idolâtrait… Encore plus depuis que celui-ci l'avait sauvé, elle, Abarai Renji, Kira Izuru et Hisagi Shuuei d'un bataillon de Hollows surpuissants. Cela devenait presque de l'adoration. Elle entra en collision avec un médiocre membre de la 4e division qui s'occupait de l'entretien de l'étage. Elle se retourna sans s'arrêter et s'excusa :

-Oh ! Pardon !

L'agent d'entretien fit quelques tours sur lui-même et reprit son équilibre, mais Hinamori était déjà partie.

-\../-

Dans la classe avancée, le cours était commencé depuis un petit moment, c'était de la théorie sur l'organisation hiérarchique du Gotei 13. Abarai Renji, notre ananas national (vous pouvez hurler mesdemoiselles manquant de goût) dormait littéralement sur sa table, il préférait de loin l'action à se blabla soporifique. Une petite pression sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers son voisin de droite en baillant. C'était son ami, Kira Izru (vous pouvez hurler chers Ukes solidaires) l'interrogeant de son regard piteux et soumis. Il demanda en chuchotant pour que le prof ne l'entende pas :

-Tu as vu Hinamori-kun ?

Renji, encore un peu dans les vapes lui répondit en chuchotant à peine :

-Hein ? Quoi ? Euh… Non.

Kira resta silencieux, Hinamori était bonne élève, assidue et motivée, mais les fins de congés, elle était souvent en retard, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Renji continua nonchalamment :

-Elle est sûrement juste un peu en retard… Comme d'hab…

Renji n'étant pas le roi de la discrétion, le prof n'eut pas besoin d'avoir l'ouïe fine pour capter la conversation. Il pointa de sa baguette le futur lieutenant aux cheveux écarlates et aboya :

-Abarai ! Que disions-nous sur la chambre des 46 ?

Renji n'en avait aucune idée, il était sur le point de s'endormir depuis le début !

-Eh bien…, Hésita-t-il.

Il fut interrompu et sauvé quand la porte de la salle de classe fut ouverte à la volée, Hinamori se tenant, haletante, dans l'embrasure. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, des chuchotements commencèrent à fuser de tous les bureaux. La baguette du professeur s'abattit sur un bureau à proximité de son bureau :

-À l'ordre !, ordonna-t-il.

Les chuchotements cessèrent, Momo en avait discrètement profité pour regagner sa place à la droite d'Izuru. Le professeur sembla oublier d'invectiver la jeune étudiante et reprit son cours soporifique.

Cours qui finit par s'achever. Pendant la courte pause servant au dîner, comme à leur habitude, Hinamori, Abarai et Kira mangèrent ensemble. Rukia venait parfois manger avec eux, mais se sentant à part, elle ne prenait pas part à leurs discussions. Mais ce jour-là, elle était autre part. La bouche pleine Renji demanda :

-Hiwaoi owa wu…

Il se rendit compte que personne n'avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Izuru prit le relais, car il avait pensé à la même chose :

-je peux te demander pourquoi tu étais en retard ce matin Hinamori-kun?

Elle finit sa bouchée et avala, pour répondre par la suite :

-Je me suis levée en retard, Shirou-chan a oublié de me réveiller…

-Shirou-chan ?, interrogea le blondinet en reposant ses baguettes dans son plat de cafétéria.

Hinamori se rendit compte qu'elle ne leur avait pas souvent parlé de Toushirou, elle ne savait pas comment ses amis réagiraient… Elle craignait qu'ils le jugent. La bouche toujours pleine, Renji arriva tout de même à articuler :

-Chest pas le gamin qui vit avec tchoi ?

-Oui !, répondit Hinamori en souriant.

Elle réflechit un moment, puis se leva d'un bond, l'air triomphant. Elle s'exclama :

-Jai une idée ! Pourquoi ne pas venir chez moi au prochain congé ? Vous pourriez enfin rencontrer Shirou-chan !

Abarai ne partagea pas réellement son enthousiasme, mais la demeure d'hinamori était sûrement plus confortable qu'Inazuri…

-Pourquoi pas…, répondit-il d'un ton las.

Avec son habituelle politesse, Kira acquiesça avec un sourire :

-Ça me ferait plaisir à moi aussi !

-

Et voilà c'est le premier chapitre de ma première chapitre que vous laissiez des coms ou pas je pense que je vais la contin, ça passe le temps quand je suis bloqué dans un jeu ou autre trucs du genre... Mais soyez gentils laissez-en ça m'encourage \o/ Mêm si vous m'avez déjà octroyé l'extrême gentillesse de lire ce ramssis de lettres et des ponctuation merchi beaucoup U.U


	2. Chapitre2

Bon j'avais oublié au dernier chapitre...

Copyright: malheureusement ces personnages ne m'apartiennent pas... J'aimerais bien mais, ils appartiennent à Kubo tite...

Voilà le deuxièeme chapitre il est peut être un peu plus court et ennuyant de l,autre, mais c'est pas grave c'est uen genre de transition. espérons que vous aimerez...

-

**La pêche et le mangeur de pastèques**

**Chapitre 2**

Alors c'était décidé, Renji et Izuru viendrait chez elle au prochain congé, Momo bouillait de hâte. Elle avait une envie inexpliquée de montrer tout ce qui lui appartenait, comment elle vivait et où elle vivait à ses amis. Elle avait envie de les voir hocher la tête en disant « C'est bien » ou « C'est joli », elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Mais éventuellement, la pause du midi tira à sa fin, ils durent retourner en cours. Cours plaisant bien plus à Renji car il s'agissait de maniement du katana, matière où il excellait, si bien que plus personne ne voulait vraiment s'en traîner avec lui, Hinamori était une fille, elle n'opposait pas grande résistance. Il devait s'en remettre à Kira, il était déjà plus fort que la jeune étudiante, mais Renji avait besoin de défi. Ce qu'il ne trouvait pas dans la classe, alors il attendait et se concentrait plus sur les matières où il avait des lacunes, comme le kidou et la théorie…

-\.../-

Les journées passèrent, dans le premier district du Rukongai Ouest, Toushirou était seul. Cela ne lui faisait pas grand-chose, il était un solitaire et il n'avait que faire d'amis, il fallait être carencé affectif comme Momo pour en avoir besoin. Il soupira en repensant à Momo, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle était partie… Il se frappa alors la tête sur une des poutres soutenant le plafond avec violence. Ça faisait longtemps que Momo la pisseuse n'était pas venue et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire de toute façon ? Qu'elle soit là ou pas, il s'en contrefichait. Il ne se permettait pas de penser autre chose, Momo était une petite enquiquineuse hyperactive et elle devait le rester pour lui. Il jeta un regard à l'arbre préféré du salaud à plume qui le réveillait tous les matins, il n'y était pas, mais un fruit appétissant reposait au bout de ses branches. Il enleva ses sandales et grimpa agilité sur le tronc parsemé de branche. Il s'assit dans le creux d'une branche, décrocha le fruit d'un geste brusque et croqua dedans. C'était une pêche, il la reconnu à cause de la couleur vive de sa chair, elle était sucré et sa peau avait une texture douce… C'était son deuxième fruit préféré. Quand il se rappela que Momo signifiait pêche, il arrêta de manger et jeter le fruit de toutes ses forces, si fort qu'il failli perdre l'équilibre et tomber de l'arbre. Il reprit son équilibre sur une branche. Momo continuait de lui pourrir la vie, quand elle n'était pas là. Il descendit de l'arbre, ne remit pas ses sandales et en gratifia une d'un coup de pied à la place. Il s'assit une fois de plus sur le perron en soupirant de frustration. Il avait hâte que Momo revienne pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas la voir.

-\.../-

Du côté des apprentis shinigamis, les jours passaient aussi, lentement, un cours à la fois. Hinamori travaillait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, se concentrant, mais elle ne pouvait cesser d'anticiper la journée que Renji et Izuru visiterait sa demeure, plus ça approchait, plus elle avait hâte. Renji ne comprenait pas du tout son enthousiasme, il se contentait de répondre :

-Arrête de t'exciter pour un truc genre.

Izuru non plus n'avait pas particulièrement hâte, il répondait que ça allait être intéressant. Sans rajouter le reste : « Mais il ne faut pas en faire tout un plat ». Mais elle était sûre qu'ils allaient bien aimer Shirou-chan, il était gentil si on creusait très très très très très très pronfond…

-\.../-

Et un congé arriva enfin, dans le dernier cours de la journée, la tension était palpable, tous les étudiants avaient hâte de quitter les classes pour rendre visite à leur proches et leurs amis. Dès que le vieux professeur annonça que le cours était fini, pendant un instant un éclair passa dans les yeux de chacun des élèves et tous le monde se leva d'un bond avec un cri de triomphe. Ilse dirigèrent vers la sortie, Hinamori, Kira et Abarai suivirent le courant jusqu'à la porte. Sautat sur place, Hinamori demanda :

-On y va ? On y va maintenant ?

-Oui, ou calme-toi, Hinamori-kun, tenta Kira avec un sourire conciliant.

Abarai soupira, elle en faisait vraiment trop pour rien. Mais il la suivit quand elle partit d'un pas décidé. Soudain ils croisèrent Rukia dans les couloirs. Elle marchait seule, mais la tête haute, l'air déprimé. Quand elle vit Renji son visage s'éclaira, elle alla vers eux en disant :

-Renji!

Le principal concerné arrêta de marcher et commença d'un air gêné que Momo et izuru n'avait jamais sur le visage de l'étudiant colérique :

-Rukia, je…

Hinamori, voyant que cela allait prendre des heures, agrippa la manche de Renji et le tira en recommençant la marche effréné. Renji lança à Rukia en se laissant entraîner :

-Je dois y aller ! Je reviendrai ce soir !

Rukia resta immobile, restant impassible, les regardant s'en aller loin d'elle. Quand ils furent partis de son champ de vision, elle baissa la tête et serra les dents. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle continua son chemin.

L'étudiant aux cheveux sauce tomate, réussi à se défaire de l'emprise de l'énergique Momo, mais Rukia n'était plus là… Il soupira et suivit les deux autres, il espérait ne pas trop l'avoir blessé.

-\.../-

Hitsugaya s'était levé particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, le petit oiseau ne l'avait même pas empêché de faire la grasse matinée, il ne pouvait pas se défouler sur lui. Quelque chose l'énervait, le frustrait intensément et il ne savait pas quoi, doublement frustrant… Il s'approcha d'un petit étang près de la maison, prit un galet dans sa main, il n'était même pas plat, mais il ne souhaitait pas faire de ricochet. Il le lança simplement avec fureur sur la surface de l'eau avec un cri de rage, il ne comprenait pas, ça l'énervait tellement. Pourquoi il était encore moins de bonne humeur quand Momo n'était pas là ? Alors qu'il se foutait royalement de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à cette imbécile heureuse ? Soudain, une voix familière le tira de sa fureur soudaine, il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui lui faisait des signes de la main.

-Shirouuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaan !, l'appela Hinamori Momo.

Toushirou ne lui répondit pas, il croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs, semblant être agacé. Ainsi, elle avait fini par avoir un congé. Pourquoi elle venait lui faire perdre son temps ainsi ? Elle n'avait pas des amis ? En parlant des amis, il avait cru voir deux silhouettes plus grandes derrière elle, il se retourna pour mieux voir. En effet, il ne s'était pas trompé, deux silhouettes masculines étaient derrière elle, aussi en uniforme d'étudiants mais le leurs était bleu ciel au lieu de rouge comme celui de Momo. Il alla dans leur direction en décroisant les bras. C'était qui eux et que foutait-il ici avec Momo ? Ils avaient l'air louche et Hinamori était assez stupide pour accorder sa confiance à n'importe qui. Il stoppa devant eux. Hinamori avec un sourire désigna les lieux et annonça :

-Et voilà mon chez moi !

-C'est joli, répondit un blond qui avait une mine de basset hound.

Il dévisagea l'autre d'un regard sévère et méprisant, il avait l'air super louche. Avec ses cheveux couleur tomate et son air voyou. Hinamori continua en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune garçon :

-Et voilà mon petit Shirou-chan !

Toushirou repoussa sa main d'un geste vif et ordonna :

-J't'ai dit de jamais m'appeler comme ça, imbécile!

Sa réplique laissa un grand silence empli de malaise, il continua :

-Et c'est qui eux ? Depuis quand tu amènes d'autres baltringues de ton école de shinigamis ici ?

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour ce deuxièeme chapitre veuillez excuser les oublis et les fautes de frappes du précédent et laissez des coms s'il-vous-plaît j'en ai eu que un c'est pas juste ! 


	3. chapchap 3

Rebonjour voici le troisième chapitre de cette heu... fanfic ! N'oubliez pas que ce ne sont pas me spersonnages ils appartiennent à tite kubo-chan XD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La pêche et le mangeur de pastèques**

**Chapitre 3**

-De quoi ?, s'exclama Renji

Il n'en revenait pas, ce minus venait de les traiter de baltringues ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il sentait déjà la colère bouillonner en lui, amis Kira lui envoya un regard le rappelant à l'ordre. Il se calma, ce n'était qu'un gamin, pas la peine de s'énerver pour lui.

-Shirou-chan, continua Hinamori comme si de rien était, je te présente Abarai Renji et Kira Izuru. Ce sont de bons amis à moi.

Renji ne pût de guetter la réaction du jeune garçon. Celui passa, une fois de plus, son regard sur eux comme s'il les inspectait. Il vit alors une moue de dégoût et de mépris s'afficher sur le visage aux sourcils froncés du nabot. Quand il le vit également ouvrir la bouche, même Renji comprit qu'il n'allait pas leur lancer des fleurs.

-Oi ! Momo !, commença-t-il en recroisant nonchalamment les bras, Je savais que t'avais pas de goût, mais à ce point là, ça fait pitié…

-Shirou-chan…, répondit Momo pour sauver les meubles et éviter une catastrophe.

Il l'interrompit et continua :

-T'aurais quand même pu trouver mieux ! Déjà que je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir me voir, il faut que tu te ramènes avec ces deux grand imbéciles ?

Renji ne pouvait en supporte davantage, contrairement à Izuru qui s'efforçait de sourire poliment, il ne pouvait laisser un petit effronté les insulter en plus de Momo.

-La ferme, minus !, lui lança-t-il, pour qui tu te prends au juste ?

-J't'ai demandé ton avis, tête d'ananas ?, répondit Toushirou du tac au tac.

Renji empoigna alors le garçon par le collet assez violemment pour que ses pieds quittent le sol.

-Lâche-moi ! Bâtard !, s'exclama-t-il en se débattant.

-Abarai-kun !, intervint Kira en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Renji le regarda et dût se résoudre, après un soupir déçu, à lâcher le garçon aux cheveux argentés. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et prit ses jambes à son cou.

-Shirou-chan ! Attends !, lui demanda Momo en levant une main vers lui.

Mais Toushirou n'attendit pas. Hinamori se prépara à partir à sa poursuite quand Kira intervint :

-Tu devrais lui laisser le temps de se calmer…, conseilla-t-il en jetant également un regard entendu à renji.

Hinamori soupira, elle avait vraiment souhaité que cette soirée soit agréable... Elle avait de la difficulté à jeter le blâme sur Toushirou, mais elle se demandait pourquoi il était toujours comme cela. Pourquoi était-il vulgaire, méchant et méprisant ? Hinamori le considérait comme l'être le plus proche qu'elle avait, est-ce qu'il la détestait vraiment ? Elle avait un peu envie de pleurer, mais elle cligna des yeux quelques fois pour s'en empêcher…

-\.../-

Le reste de la soirée fut passé dans la même atmosphère rendue lourde à cause du comportement du jeune Toushirou. Finalement Kira et Abarai durent partir, même si ces deux-là n'avaient pas vraiment de famille à saluer. Hinamori leur envoya un signe de la main avec un sourire le plus convainquant possible. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Quand ils furent en dehors de son champs de vision, elle se retrouva bel et bien seule, elle n'avait aucune idée de où Toushirou se cachait ainsi. Elle s'assit en silence sur le perron de la maison où elle mangeait des pastèques si souvent avec Toushirou que les graines qu'ils avaient laissé tomber auraient pu devenir de plants, mais ce n'était pas le cas. La soirée était agréable, chaude, mais avec une petite brise rafraîchissante. Il n'y avait pas de nuages dans le ciel, la lune commençait à se lever et il y avait quelques étoiles dans le ciel. Elle aurait aimé les regarder avec Toushirou. Même s'il était souvent si odieux avec elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse quand il était là même quand il l'insultait. Elle soupira, elle avait besoin de penser.

-\.../-

-Oi Momo !

-mngmmgn…

-Momo !

Momo s'étira en baillant sur le perron, qui l'avait réveillé ? Elle faisait pourtant un si beau rêve… Elle frotta ses yeux encore embués par le sommeil, dès qu'elle fut en mesure de voir qui était devant elle, elle reçu un projectile visqueux par la tête. Une voix qu'elle reconnut facilement lui dit d'un ton vraiment exaspéré :

-Tu t'es endormie dehors, espèce de gourdasse !

-Shirou-chan ?, demanda Hinamori qui à peine réveillée était encore dans la brume.

-Pff, il faut que je te surveille maintenant ?

Avant que sa vision soit redevenue totalement claire, elle devina bien que c'était Shirou-chan. Elle remarqua aussi la nature de ce qu'il lui avait lancé au visage…

-Un poisson ?, demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ces mains.

-C'est autre chose d'après toi ?

-Tu l'as pêché pour moi ?

Shirou détourna rapidement la tête en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras.

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! C'est pas du tout pour toi ! Et puis d'abord c'est qu'un poisson je vois pas pourquoi tu t'enthousiaste pour rien !

Hinamori sourit, elle comprit pourquoi les sarcasmes de Toushirou ne la dérangeaient plus… Pour ce genre de moments qui étaient mille fois plus importants à ces yeux…

* * *

Et voilà la fin de chapitre ne vous inquietez pas ce n,est pas fini! alors soyez gentils et laissez des coms pas pitié ça me ferait vraiment plaisir 3 


End file.
